Rich and Ann's Great adventure
by Karoline
Summary: rich and ann go on a very exiting taxi ride with a crazy hobo r


Rich & Ann's Great Adventure 

Characters Richard (Rich) 

Ann

Taxi Driver (TD)

Hobo

Note: to give more freedom to the actors at the end of some speaking parts are not punctuation marks; also the TD should speak in a middle-east/jibbjash accent. The Hobo should follow the language given. 

Scene 1 

Richard & Ann just came out of party, they are standing on the curb waiting for a taxi to take them home

Ann: Oh my, that was such a good party! 

Rich: Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week

Ann: Hey! Taxi!

Rich: Whoa stop!

Scene 2 

_Taxi has arrived_

TD:  Hello get in Richard and Ann snuggle up in the taxi kissing Hobo: Hey hey can I get a ride in this heres taxi too? 

             You wouldn't mind would ya?

Ann & Rich: yes!

Hobo: Thanks I really needed a ride home TD: shut the door so we can get on our way Car starts Hobo: So did you come outs o dat party?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Rich: how did you know we were in a party? 

          That was not a public occasion. 

Hobo: Oh I snuck in to get a beer. I been in o lot o crazy parties                                                           

           Lika that. Once there was this tankerd o wine an they dumped          

           It all over this girl with a white shirt, I liked that party!

Ann: Kill me

Rich: now, now Ann I think we can survive one taxi ride 

Hobo: And then the girl stripped nude and took a shower, I should

           Know I helped her get dressed. Last time I took a shower, I 

            Slipped and hit my head on the fawset. I haven't taken a 

            Shower since, dat was 5 years ago that's. So you 2

            Married?

Rich: uh huh.

Hobo: Oh yous a lucky man you, I ain't nevers be ables to gets a 

            Wife.

TD: Back in my country, I've got six  

Ann: O h god

Hobo takes squirrel out of pocket and starts skinning it with a switch blade 

TD: After your done with eating that you can put the bones in the 

         Glove compartment with all the other ones

Hobo takes a bite 

Hobo: Good stuff this

When he is done he wipes hands on pants and cleans teeth with the knife he used for skinning

Ann: Richard!

Rich: (staring blankly at Hobo) yes Ann.  
  


Ann: we're getting out now

Hobo: You know how I was talken bout showers?

Ann: Yes

Hobo: I don't own a shower

Ann: Then how the hell did you take that one 5 years ago?

Hobo: I snuck into the hause next door. I don't live in a hause, I 

           Live in a cardbaoard box an a broken trayler. Yup, a 

            Broken trayler an a cardbaoard box. Can you bilief dat?

            A broken…(trayler an a cardboard box)

Ann: Yes I can!

Hobo: Now don't you get all huppity at me girls, I'll bet ya don'ts 

            Live in a cardbaoard box an a…(broken trayler)

Ann: Shut up!!! 

 Rich: Ann!

Ann: (to Hobo) Don't call me a "girl".

Hobo: well ya ares a girl ain't ya, an a perdy un to. I bet ya'd luk gud in a corset, fishnets an high heels, get me drift?

Rich: how dare you! How dare you speak to my wife this way! Why     

          I'll…

Hobo: naow  jest cause you ain't a fine bread gentlemen likes me don 

           Mean ya get ta jump up an yell yer headie at me.

TD: I think she would look good in a corset to. 

Ann: Stop the car! Stop the car right now or I'll…(bumps head on ceiling)Oww!

Hobo: Yup better stop this here car, that my cardbaoard blowin 

           Down the street, it is. I 'd better go get it an nail it next to 

           The broken trayler agen. I hates when dat happens. Ya alls

            Nice folks I'm sure ya'lls be kind enough to pay my taxi bill        

            Fo me, bye now.

Rich: Thank god he is gone

Ann: the gull of that guy running off and leaving us with the bill

TD:  I like fellers like that now they're real nice. Well better turn 

          On the radio

Turns on Britney track9 "I love rock and roll" blast on radio 

TD: Ooh Britney Spears, my favorite! Richard and Ann look at each other when chorus comes Taxi Driver sings along 

TD: I LOVE ROCK AND roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby…

Rich: Sir, could you please turn the volume down

TD: you don't like it? Then get out of my cab!

Ann: No we love it (to Richard) I want to get home and take a 

          Relaxing shower, this has been such a horrible day.

TD: Don't you just love her voice? It's so melodious, it makes me feel             

        Good inside, yeah

Ann: uhh

Rich: careful, careful! Don't crash the car!

TD: look no hands

_ Ann screams_

Ann: That was not funny! Not funny at all (to god) Dear Lord,           Whatever I did I am truly sorry, I don't know if there is            Any crime that would deserve such a punishment, but           You're the judge not me. Dear, dear god if I have ever done a                                                                       Single thing good to my fellow human race in my entire life           Please, please, PLEASE make this taxi ride end. Rich: were here. Ann: Thank you, I'll never skip another day of church again Rich: so how much do we own you? TD: 80$ Rich: but the meter says we owe 60$ TD: The kindly gent said you were paying for him, so pay up! Ann: Richard don't spoil it, here ok lets go Ann & Richard: home sweet home _Enter house_ Hobo: All dat talk a showers got me a thinking maybe it twas            Time I took un, so I thought I'd come here since your me             Friends you wouldn't mine me usen  your shower. _Ann pushes him he slips and hits his head on the fawset when he gets up he's kind of giddy_ Hobo: Nasty toadstool blood! That, that the last time I ever takes a         showers. And our friendship isa over, forever! Never expect to       see me again! Rich & Ann: let's move to Italy  

The End


End file.
